User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 16
BFS Sorry, I've been away from home for quite some time today so I only just got your message. Its kind of hard to put my feelings into actual words, but wow. You write my own characters better than I ever could. There really isn't anything at all incorrect about it, and I read it through 3 times. Thanks a lot for that, you actually writing an entire story just to help me really means a lot. I just have a couple questions regarding it: What will happen to the instructors once the fighting starts, and does Simon agree to Admiral Son or does he walk out? Once again, thanks. Your portrayals of all the characters are fine. Since Cassandra was separated from her parents, then watched her entire team die prior to New Africa, then watched more teammates die during New Africa, and has spent the rest of her waking life on the run, she's bound to have some traumatic effects. As for 2994, him retiring to be a civilian engineer is a lot more pleasant then the fate I had in store for him. I think 2994 won't change much, he's gone from being a cold and ruthless killer in his early life to just being a pretty easygoing guy. Her exposure to more people should probably help repair Cassandra's trauma a little, but Simon's going to have a harder time of things. Since the only link he had to Diana (his modified SPI armor) is gone, he can't contact an entity that continues to reside in his brain and he'll probably be examining his entire life under a microscope and alternating between internal self-pity, regret, fury, and acceptance. I've done absolutely nothing with Artemis in the past, so I don't have a very clear idea or plan for her personality. All four of them going into combat sounds good, it'd be boring for anyone to just get left behind. I'm really looking forward to this whole RP, should I add those 4 as characters like other people have been doing? I guess 2994 might be a little colder considering some of the more alarming things he did as an agent, but people do change over the course of 24 years. Other than that, there really aren't any problems, so adding the tag is fine. I unfortunately have neither Gmail or IM, would my email address suffice? BVA Yo... you do know that Buddhist terrorists would be... just... crazy, right? Buddhism bans violence so... yeah... -- Sgt.johnson 03:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Bodet He is based off of Admiral Brodenko, a Naval officer of the Conflict storyline by Red XIII, and a combination of former characters of mine[[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] RE: boo wassup I honestly don't mind at all if you make another short story, I really enjoyed reading BFS. If I were to request anything about it, I'd prefer if any of Simon's actions could be viewed from outside his point of view since he's going to be the person I control the most during the RP. So I don't think its impetuous of you at all... hehe, maybe I'm the impetuous one for wanting to read more. Terrorist Group Yo, Relentless... don't buddhist terrorist seem a little... out there to you? It's a religion that abhors violence... so I can't see them killing thousands of people. What I can see is a cult... perhaps whacked out, but a cult nonetheless... perhaps a more realistic version of the three that I created a while ago... you know, worshipping the flood and such lol. -- Sgt.johnson 15:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re. Terror Group I see, I see. -- Sgt.johnson 02:06, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :lol. -- Sgt.johnson 02:55, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Extended Response Hey, I felt that my previous message to you was a little brief and not well thought out (things were a little hectic when I wrote it) since I had to skim your last message and then didn't give any thought to it at all until about an hour ago (I agonize over stuff like this). In all honesty, I'm delighted that someone else has taken such a large interest in my characters and would appreciate any ideas or suggestions anyone might have about any further plot lines. Like I said before, I enjoyed reading someone else's writings about the characters and would like to read a follow up to BFS if you want to write it. I was considering writing just very short first person mind-diary of Simon in regards to his life almost directly after BFS, since I'm not entirely certain on how the Myrmidons are to be trained and what the trainers roles will be I don't want to sound presumptuous, could you please tell me if it comes out as such (this is another thing I agonize over)? Daniel Jackson Contrib Hey, man, ShockTrooper here, Yo, about the Daniel Jackson article, The Direction I want take is that I think this character can somewhat contribute to Operation: ICEBREAKER and, maybe, have brief connection to August Plummer or Kimberly Ivy Blackburn (I do understand these Articles are under massive construction). But, if it is only okay with you, okay? User:ShockTrooper Possible Contribution to Vector? Well, see, I'm working on a new main character for my fan fictions, Tyrone Jackson, and I'm currently working on his history. I'm stuck at around 2565, so... I was wondering if he could make a cameo (if brief) in Vector, so I at least have something to quell this writers block. :) -- Sgt.johnson 04:24, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Ideas Thanks for the update. I agree completely with giving 2994 a name (this has caused trouble for me as well when narrating for him) and Apollo sounds fine to me. Such a development would probably be a decisive point in 2994's life, and all of your ideas for Artemis sound great. I'd like to keep any antagonism between Simon and Cassandra to a minimum. My thoughts on Simon are that he has trained himself to feed on a kind of passive hate (against ONI) and now that he has no reason to do so and he lacks very few things to rationally hate he turns that hatred on himself. While maintaining a detached air when in company as he did in the past, I was thinking that he'd spend his private moments mentally tormenting himself about what he's done in the past. I was also thinking that he'd feel guilty over his won attraction to Cassandra and try to keep a "professional" distance. Seeing him drowning himself in self-loathing would probably distress Cassandra, who might be having problems adjusting. I do think that either of the pairs' interactions with fellow S-IIIs would be interesting, although Simon might keep his distance (he used to be disgusted by their loyalty to the UNSC, but now that he's questioning his motives for going rogue in the first place he really doesn't know what to think). I also like the idea of him being hard on the Myrmidon trainees. Sorry that I have such a long response regarding Simon and Cassandra, since they're more complex (in my opinion) than either of the agents I've given more thought to them.Since I like to list the stories my characters appear in, would you mind if I listed yours if I stated in parentheses that you were the author? Hope to hear from you soon. Tyrone Jackson Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, actually. -- Sgt.johnson 15:55, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Question Will my S-IIIs be training Myrdomins? Regards Yes to both questions and thanks for keeping me up to date! I'll go ahead and add the new histories to my articles when I get the time. Do you have any idea when the RP will start? Tyrone Jackson, again Sometime after 2563 (which is where his history ends, writers block), he joins Force Reconnaissance. PS -- I'd be willing to help "flesh out" the article :) -- Sgt.johnson 19:05, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Woot!!! I love the article. Now, to find the proper photos to make it more "Kam-ish". Oh, regarding the RP. I don't know much about these Role Playing games but after observing Kimmy for a while, I think I can handle it. Peace out! 20:08, 5 January 2009 (UTC) BVA subplot In Beyond Veil's Azure, after a certian accident, my posts with Curtis Freeman will seem to be and will be inconsistent with the events actually happening within the story line, if you wish to know exactly why I can send you an email, but I would rather keep up suspense : P [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Carbines I saw that in the Kam Nadiah interview, they mentioned a Carbine... could it be the MA8 Carbine? :P -- Sgt.johnson 21:02, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Cool, thanks a lot! When is BVA going to start, by the way? -- Sgt.johnson 22:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) BVA Jackson Alright then, I read the plot and intructions of BVA and it sounds interesting (not the intructions), so I join the BVA. So, if you approve of putting Jackson in the BVA story or, maybe, if you want to put Cameo Apperance in Halo: Vector, just say so. ShockTrooper BVA Character Hey, I'm sorry to disturb you, now doubt you have a busy schedule, but I'm trying to create a character for BVA, and I'm a bit lost to what to list him as. I'm inclined to list him as NAVSPECWAR. The Character in mention is Jon Harper, and I want to try and show the effects of Fenix Syndrome on him so others can see what happens. Yours, Jawsredfield. Love is Noise Love is these blues 19:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hello again. This is quick, but Can Jon Harper be in Task Force Blue? Yours Again, Jawsredfield. Love is Noise Love is these blues 17:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Regarding this ridiculously long title for an article Seeing that Kam Nadiah wrote the article, can I alter the title to her taste? I find the current title a bit...... boring. Also, can I perform a minor changes in the contents of the article, to make it more Kam-ish. 19:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC) BVA Character Right now, RelentlessRecusant, you are on Busy Schedule, but, when you get the chance, I was wondering if you can decide if I can put Daniel Jackson in RP:Beyond Veil's Azure, or, possibly, have an apperance in Halo:Vector, or have an connection with August Plummer or Kimberly Ivy Blackburn. I know this sounds alot and I know you can't agree with the some of the following and that you have tight schedule. But, reply to this when ever you have an chance. (P.S Can I put Jackson in the list of known members in Force Recon) User:ShockTrooper Minor Mistake ;) I was re-reading Vector (chapters that have been posted) and I noticed a slight error (or at least it seems to me), in your description of the Marine Corps ranks. You referred to the Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps as having "seven golden chevrons", which it doesn't. It has three chevrons, and four rockers, which are the portions of the insignia that go underneath the chevrons. :) -- Sgt.johnson 04:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Beyond Veil's Azure In the event that I do have time enough to contribute to the roleplay effectively, may I join in? Something of your possible interest? Well, instead of Tyrone Jackson, I do have something... well, someone, else that you may be interested in... well, at least mentioning. Sergei Mikoyan, born on Beryl. He's a spirit medium, having the strange ability to talk to the dead, which was highly effective in combat until his death sometime in the 2580s. I was wondering if he could be trained at the Asphodel Meadows Naval Special Warfare Center (he was five when he was found by a... benevolent Special Warfare Team) before the training of Kimberly Ivy Blackburn. If not, I'll just edit that part out (I'm currently writing his biography), and he'll make appearances in Beyond Veil's Azure. :) -- Sgt.johnson 01:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Team Wolf Will my S-IIIs be training Myrmidon Program candidates? Regards, Wish some help to expand your Kimberly article? In case you want some free help for expanding Kimberly's operational history, I've planned a fanon (might be made soon, might not) where the Delta-4 Division (an operational detachment under Section 3, similar to Beta-5 in function) under Commander Achilles Ponton goes rogue. What I want to say is, I'd be honored if Kimberly where sent by Section 3 to take out ponton and his closest men to allow the division to be reabsorbed into Section 3. Of course, this is just if you're interested and have time for it, otherwise I'll just make some guys on my own that does it. I just thought it would be cool if Section 3 sent their top operative to take it out, considering it is a major problem. If you're interested, I'll give more details, and you're free to suggest things on your own; your expertise could come in handy :P